


Initiation Rite

by divingforstones



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pre-slash if you like, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/pseuds/divingforstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: An outsider's point of view on the governor's relationship with his bagman, and vice versa. Whether it's a 'woe betide anyone who insults Lewis when Hathaway's around', or 'ever noticed Lewis's expression when he's watching Hathaway and thinks no-one's looking?'”</p><p>Gurdip has observed a few things over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation Rite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



> A birthday fic for wendymr, who has given the kindest constructive criticism ever since I started posting fic. And written to a prompt she provided on Lewis_Challenge on LJ.
> 
> And with many thanks to ComplicatedLight for providing such a quick and helpful beta on this.

 

 

 

**Initiation Rite.**

 

“You really don’t want to do that,” Gurdip says. He’d been unsure if he should make this his business, when he’d followed the newest recruit out of the canteen. But then he’d realised whose office Harris was turning into. Bad choice. Extremely bad choice.

Harris has been dared to leave a mocked-up form on an inspector’s desk. A form that looks remarkably similar to the official ones for travel expenses, but becomes increasingly confusing to decipher as you progress through it. A form guaranteed to raise the stress levels of the person filling it in, until they reach the stage when they realise that it’s not genuine.

Harris turns, startled. “He seems like he can take a joke against himself.”

It’s funny that he can see that already. Most newcomers to the station perceive Inspector Lewis to be a bit grumpy and intimidating.  “Yeah,” Gurdip explains. “He wouldn’t hold it against you. But his sergeant would, you see. He wouldn’t like anyone to make his boss look stupid.” To put it mildly. “And you’ll have more to do with the sergeant on a day-to-day basis than the inspector.”

“Then isn’t that going to be a problem whoever I pick?”

“Um.” How to put this? “We could probably find you an inspector whose sergeant isn’t quite so—” Gurdip stops, considering. There are so many words he could use here. “—loyal,” he finishes.

Privately, Gurdip thinks that a specific warning should be included in the orientation manual for all new DCs: “ _Please bear in mind at all times that whatever you say or do with regard to D.I Robert Lewis, CID, will come back to haunt you through D.S. James Hathaway. Sergeant Hathaway h_ _as an extremely sharp brain, creative imagination and cutting tongue on him whenever he chooses to use it.”_

He’s never had James use his most biting sarcasm on him. He’s just heard stuff.

And beyond all that, beyond what James would do to poor Harris, there’s something else. James, who doesn’t seem to trust many people, trusts Gurdip. He’s trusted him ever since that day, very shortly after the trial of the man who’d killed Inspector Lewis’s wife.

******

Gurdip had been tasked with demonstrating the new computer search system to a Lewis who seemed dazed, completely distracted and really quite lost. It was all around the station now, everyone knew the details of what had happened; the details of how Mrs. Lewis had died. It had had a strangely subduing impact on even the least tactful of DCs. No one was going to make a crass comment—at least, not on purpose. But perhaps Lewis couldn’t even take well-meaning sympathetic enquiries, in the aftermath. That might explain why James was so painfully alert every time someone approached his inspector.

And now James had to go and testify on an old case in court and here he was, lingering, standing with his coat on, rearranging papers on his desk. His gaze was lingering on the top of Lewis’s head too, as Lewis frowned at his computer screen.

“This is quite complicated really, sir,” Gurdip found himself saying. “I can clear the rest of the day. Julie and I are getting out of here in a bit, though. Quick pub lunch. Why don’t you join us, and we can have another go at this when we get back. It might clear our heads.”

Lewis had looked at his watch, and given a surprised nod of agreement, before making another visible effort at focusing on the screen. James had sent Gurdip a look of pure relief. Then he’d said very softly, “Be right back here, soon as they’re done with me, sir,” and Lewis must have heard him because a similar look of relief had come across his face.

And it’s been years now, but from that day forth, just that one small act of kindness towards Lewis, and no one can say the slightest word against Gurdip in James’s presence. Julie had told Gurdip. Julie had been there when the unfortunate Hooper had tried to.

******

Gurdip shouldn’t have let himself stand here in this office for a moment, remembering that day, because an unmistakable tall form has appeared in the office doorway. James looks a bit surprised to see them standing there.

“Just showing the new DC around,” Gurdip explains.

“In our office?” James enquires.

“Yeah. Well, showing him the ropes so to speak. The things nobody tells you but you sort of need to know. You remember what the first few weeks are like here.”

“Right,” says James. He's still looking confused.

******

 _It works both ways,_ Gurdip must warn Harris, once they’ve extricated themselves from this. There's the governor’s loyalty to his bagman too. That’s as much as he’s willing to say to this new bloke. There are lots of things that Gurdip could explain about this specific partnership, but he wouldn’t dream of voicing them aloud.

Lewis had once gone into a burning building to pull his sergeant out. Everyone had heard from the uniforms at the scene that Lewis had managed to carry his tall sergeant out, singlehandedly. And if anyone had tried to mention it in work, in front of James, Lewis’s reaction had speedily made them think twice about ever raising it again.

And sometimes, when Lewis obviously thinks he’s unobserved—well—a few months ago, Gurdip had arrived at their office door just as James finished making some remark that had obviously amused Lewis. And as James had bent his head to his paperwork once more, Gurdip had seen Lewis’s expression change from amusement to something else entirely. Something that made his eyes very soft and one corner of his mouth turn up. Something almost wistful. It had almost made Gurdip feel a bit sad.

But it wasn’t too long after that, that Gurdip had come into the closed canteen extremely early one morning, in quest of an illicit cup of coffee, and found the two of them—who’d obviously been in all night—seated on the same side of a table, papers spread everywhere.  They were apparently using the deserted canteen for a change of scene, with the bonus that they could sneak coffee too. And James was slouched down, deeply asleep, head leaning against Lewis’s shoulder.

Lewis had looked mightily relieved to see that the unexpected intruder was Gurdip. He’d just winked at him, in fact. Gurdip had made coffee as quietly as possible, and slid one cup in front of Lewis’s free arm, and Lewis had grinned his thanks.  And afterwards, Gurdip really couldn’t have said whether Lewis’s other arm had been just resting around the back of James’s seat. Or whether it was more resting around James.

******

He sees James tilt his head slightly to one side now, and then his eyes move towards the door. He knows someone is coming to his office, Gurdip realises. Somehow James knows how to identify one set of footsteps amongst the others in the busy corridor. So Gurdip is not surprised when Lewis appears in the doorway, though Lewis obviously is surprised at this little gathering.

 _That’s got to be a very convenient skill to have at times,_ Gurdip is thinking enviously, _to have fair warning of your boss’s approach._ He realises that Lewis is looking at him enquiringly. “Hello, sir,” is all he can think of to say.

Lewis, still looking at Gurdip, raises one eyebrow just slightly. And apparently that’s a question for James, because he answers promptly, “Gurdip is just introducing Harris properly, sir.” Harris is shifting uncomfortably beside Gurdip.

“All right,” says Lewis, shaking hands with Harris. “Going to be working with Gurdip here, a bit, are you?”

“Hope so, sir,” mutters Harris.

“You’re lucky,” says James abruptly _._ Oh. Gurdip suddenly feels well rewarded for the awkward situation he’s landed up in. He tries to look at James to convey his thanks, but James already has his head down, shuffling papers on his desk. Probably a good time to go.

******

“I know who you can leave that form with,” says Gurdip, once he and Harris are a safe distance down the corridor.

He knows an inspector whose sergeant doesn’t like him overly much. An inspector who probably wouldn’t object to the attention, who would rather like being singled out as one of the guys. Someone who won’t feel able to object too much to having wasted his time and raised his stress levels trying to decipher a pointless form _._ But more to the point, Peterson had really annoyed Julie yesterday.  He’d made her feel a bit patronised.

Gurdip feels quite cheerful as he leads the way. There might be something to be said for these initiation rites after all.  



End file.
